Random Dangan Ronpa Ideas
by DualStarduster
Summary: Any unpublished/brainstormed ideas for DanganRonpa that I have, but don't want to focus on at the moment. Essentially this is my DanganRonpa Idea Bin of stuff I thought about or was requested to try, think of them like pilot chapters, if they take off, maybe I'll write more.
1. Talentswap AU! But different

**Welcome to my "Idea-bin," this is based on FunahoMisaki's Random (Winx or RWBY take your pick) Ideas**

 **Here's what YOU need to know.**

 **1\. THIS WILL BE UPDATED SPORADICALLY, my focus will still be "A More Realistic Hope" and "A Broken Act", this is a dumping grounds for ideas I have on a spur of the moment.**

 **2\. You can adopt any idea if you ask.**

 **3\. At 5 chapters I'll consider making it a new story (Meaning no chapter 6, 5 chapters and story or its dead)**

 **4\. You can advocate for either a new idea or for a part 2-5 (You'll be asking for me to write the story at 6)**

 **Enjoy!**

 **.o0O0o.**

 **Talent Swap AU... but different**

 **Requested by:** Shiranai Atsune

 **Description:** Everyone knows the idea, basically I'm shoving everyone else into new roles, but that's boring, I might as well be saying "DanganRonpa, but it's the Detective's POV" So instead of that... let's have everyone keep their personalities but do the talent swap anyways!

 **.o0o.**

"Morning Naegi!" Asahina loudly called, "How is your writing?"

I laughed a bit nervously, "Calm down Hina," I said to my friend, "Firstly, I've been well, and I sent my latest draft to my editor. Secondly, Hanamura-senpai made donuts for breakfa- and she's gone."

A voice chuckled behind me, "What'd you expect bro? The girl has only two loves in this world, rules-

"and donuts." We said in unison before sharing a laugh.

It was Mondo Owada, otherwise known as the Ultimate Gambler. "Win anything big recently?"

The pompadour haired gambler threw his signature grin and thumbs up. "Hell yeah, man. You should come out with me sometime, it'd be a blast to clean house with ya, you spend way too much time cooped up in your room writing."

I rubbed the back of my neck, "Well, you know me, I can't exactly put my pen down once an idea comes into my head."

"Bro, you have written over fifteen novels, at least eight short stories, five different poems, _and_ that script for our senpai's play. In the last _six weeks._ Six! How do you even have time to write all that?!"

Suddenly an arm flew around my shoulder, it was none other than the programmer herself and my former middle school, now high school, classmate Sayaka Maizono. "That, dear risk taker, is known as hard work and constant effort... and the inability to rest until we get it done."

Mondo waved off her comment, "I've got my faith, trust, and-"

"Pixie dust?" Another voice entered, startling us all. "Sorry, couldn't help it."

"Ugh, and what are _you_ doing here, you wretched commoner."

The new additions to the conversation were Junko Enoshima, class 78's luckster student, and my self-proclaimed rival.

"Byakuya." I greeted with a harsh glare, "What do you want."

He smirked, adjusting his glasses, _man_ did this guy annoys me. "I have just completed my fifth fanfiction work this month, it has already obtained over five hundred followers for the series and amassed over a million views across its chapters."

I nodded, "Uhuh... Well, good on ya-" I felt a buzz in my pocket, fishing out my phone I read the text from my publisher. "Oh, what's this, it appears my story regarding how suicide or thoughts of suicide was considered a contagious disease for teens ***1** , hmmm... oh! Well isn't that bice one _million_ copies sold within the first week, _and_ demands for a sequel?"

Byakuya scowled, "... I'll be back, it appears I have work to do."

After he stormed off, we turned to Junko, who had a childlike grin, "That was such a _huge_ lie Makoto! I know for a _fact_ that sold way more."

I smiled, "Gotta be a bit humble, can't blame me for that, can ya, Enoshima?"

She shrugged, "Have you seen nee-san?"

Sayaka thought for a moment, "The Ultimate Biker Gang Leader? 'Fraid not."

The unfortunate student sighed, "Well, guess I'll keep looking. See you in class."

"Same, actually," Sayaka said as she rushed off, "I hadn't had breakfast yet."

"Ditto." Mondo nodded.

With that, the gambler and programmer bounded off to the mess hall.

I decided to just make my way towards class, seeing that I had boring better to do.

With a short walk, I exited the student dorm building and across the hall into the main school building. During this short trip, my mind was racing for a new story, something world building. It's been awhile since I've challenged myself like that.

In my thoughts, I hadn't noticed the other person in the hall outside of the class until I had bumped into them.

"Oh!" The voice cried when we collided. "Ah, Naegi, how pleasant to see you, care to have your forums be told?"

I chuckled, "Not this time, Celes, thanks for the offer."

A curtsey was the elegant girl's response. "If that is all, Chihiro, perhaps we should continue inside to avoid any further collisions?"

The girl nodded, "Sure thing, the class should be starting in half an hour unless you got something better to do. Ah, you are free to join us, Naegi."

I smiled, "an offering from the untouchable soldier? I would be honored."

She laughed bashfully. "Oh come on, I'm not that strong. I've got my fair share of insecurities."

The two of us smiled, "We know, everyone's got a few skeletons in their closet, though if you ever want to tell us, we'll still be your friend soldier-girl." Celes said, to which I nodded in agreement.

"Thanks, guys."

"Anytime," I responded.

At that moment, Sakura walked in with Toko, cautiously walking behind her. It was somewhat odd to discover that the wall of muscle we meet at orientation, was one, a female, and two, the Ultimate Baseball star.

However, upon learning about Toko's talent, as ultimate Heir to the Fukawa line, only the most influential family in all of Japan... well, at least publically and legally. There was still the big bad Yakuza, after all.

"M-master N-nNegi!"

Did I mention she was also considered the Ultimate Sub for her unbelievably subordinate behavior? I swear she gets off on it.

"Greetings, Toko, are you feeling well, since last night?"

"M-master is concerned for my well being." Ew is that drool?

You see, apparently, as the Ultimate Heiress, that meant she had to be looking for the best of the best. _Unfortunately_ , her family outright refuses to allow anyone they see as below upper-status quo.

Which basically meant nobody.

However, Toko filled her romantic desires when she came across my book, 'Silence, by the shore,' which caused two things. First off, fishermen became _the_ ideal occupation for a romantic partner, and two the whole cheesy description of 'long walks by the beach,' turned to 'silent fishing trips off the coast.'

All I wanted to do was cheer up my imouto because we couldn't go to the beach and she couldn't attempt her dream of falling in love with someone there (She's like, thirteen, by the way). I'm pretty sure our parents canceled because they didn' want to deal with ensuring she wasn't creeping out the beach visitors while they (both our parents and the unlucky soul who had my sister's eyes.) relaxed.

Back to Toko, well she can only be described as relationship deprived, she sees herself above everyone but has a _major_ self-confidence issue when it comes to socializing with new people. Back home, she has no issue, according to her, but it's with the people she isn't familiar with that trouble arises.

I can't say I blame her. At the very least she isn't some uptight haughty jerk like that Fanfic creator. I shudder to think how an Ultimate Heir with his personality goes. Terribly unpleasant most likely.

"I-I'm well!" I watched the twin-tailed girl. "T-to answer your question that-t is."

I nodded and offered her to sit by me. Which was more of me saving the others from being heatedly or hated, your choice, stared at by the heir.

I turned to Sakura, "How was your game over the weekend, Sakura?"

A smirk, "They put up a decent fight. I would be honored to go up against them in the future, preferably when they have improved."

This was humble-Sakura speak for 'they weren't a challenge and could use improvements, but I paid attention to them at least.' Probably one of the better compliments you could get from a person who hits home runs without a care.

"Have you seen, Asahina? I missed her this morning." Sakura asked.

"Ah, two words. Hanamura, and Donuts." I said raising a finger for each word.

The baseball player let out a low chuckle, "The Ultimate Weakness for a stickler to the rules, whoever could have thought of a torus-shaped pastry." She shook her head in laughter.

I nodded. The room was silently being filled during this interaction.

Looking around, I spotted the Ultimate Detective, Hifumi Yamada, his frame may be large but his intellect is positively frightening... he also has an unhealthy obsession with anime and Byakuya's works.

In another corner was Yasuhiro 'Hiro' Hagakure. The Ultimate Fashion Designer / Analyst. Hiro brought up that he got bored analyzing everything and decided, why not make it into a job?

So he took off, learning how people reacted to trends before creating his own set, rarely modeling, though it was enough to get him noticed by Hope's Peak as one. He cleared it up to everyone he was actually just a heavy thinker... except he gets sidetracked very easily. When he started the journey to design clothes, he may or may not (but he totally did) have forgotten about school, which ended up with him being held back.

For a genius, he can be a bit of an airhead.

Upon further inspection, there was Leon Kuwata, who was humming to himself. Leon told us how awesome it was producing music. Apparently, his dad wasn't so impressed when he first started out, thinking what good is music, wouldn't ya rather do something sporty with your old man? Well, after his mother encouraged him to follow his dreams, Leon ended up becoming a rather well known and well-liked pop sensation, earning him the Ultimate Pop Sensation title.

Then there was Kyoko Kirigiri, a lithe girl with a small stature, but don't let looks fool you, you'd end up on the floor courtesy of the Ultimate Martial Artist.

She doesn't speak much to anyone, let alone be willing to be in the presence of others. Actually, there are only two places she is often around. The first of which is the exercise room, no surprise there from her talent. The other is the library as a quiet place to meditate. Occasionally the Dojo, but according to her, it is not quite the same as her family dojo.

Of course, we also had Ishimaru Kiyotaka, otherwise known as the Ultimate Swimmer, though if you asked Mondo, the Ultimate loudmouth was more like it. He's rather passionate about two things. One, swimming, and two, competition. He has frequently challenged Ikusaba, Kyoko, and occasionally Sakura, though Asahina loves to tag in as a referee, or if they already have one, participate.

Of course, he always wins when it comes to swimming, but as an athletic buff, he challenges them to general workouts as well. His stamina somewhat transfers over, but it's clear that he prefers the waters.

And then Ikusaba, who was still Junko-less. She was the new leader of the Crazy Diamond biker gang, which was formerly Mondo's older brother's gang, though after challenging him to set that she was fit to lead the gang, to which she won, he left the gang in her hands... though not without a double party funded by Mondo's winnings.

The first party for his bro's retirement, the second for the successor's achievement in proving her worth.

I watched the clock, it'll soon be time for class and the rest of the student body to come in, with our sensei.

 **.o0O0o.**

 **For those interested:**

 **Name - Talent** (Reason)

 **Boys:**

 **Byakuya - Fanfic/Doujin Author** (Pride in his work, Makoto's rival)

 **Chihiro - Soldier** (Just because you are strong, does not mean you're completely confident)

 **Hifumi - Detective** (Good fanfic writers need good research, sounds like a good detective trait to me)

 **Leon - Pop Star** (Why not just give him what he wants?)

 **Makoto - Author** (Because, my fanfic = my rules)

 **Mondo - Gambler** (Being a biker gang leader is risky, why not be the ultimate risk taker?)

 **Taka - Swimmer** (Taka seemed like a fiery competitive person, so was Asahina, so why not?)

 **Yasuhiro - Fashion Designer/Analyst** (Because he's older than everyone, I thought it'd be funny if he was held back because he worked too hard and forgot school)

 **Girls:**

 **Asahina - Moral Compass** (Asahina was an energetic person, like Taka, except super friendly)

 **Celeste - Fortune Teller** (She seemed like she could fit the role)

 **Junko - Luckster** (Cause irony)

 **Kyoko - Martial Artist** (Why not use bandages from Martial Artists to cover her burnt hands?)

 **Mukuro - Biker Gang Leader** (Cause it makes her sound tough)

 **Sakura - Baseball Star** (Leon was a brash athlete, Sakura is a humble one, why not take his role?)

 **Sayaka - Programmer** (Because I had Sayaka, Chihiro and Makoto be friends in my first DR fanfic)

 **Toko - Heiress** (The irony is real with this one)

 **1\. This is a real book series with the first book being called "The Program" and I highly recommend it, one of my favorite reads in a while.**

 **This is the first of many random Dangan Ronpa ideas I have or were asked of me to try. IF you have questions, please read the AN at the top, if you still have questions, ask** **away!**


	2. Caretaker of Hope's Peak

**Second post, NOT a continuation of the previous chapter.**

 **.o0O0o.**

 **Caretaker of Hope's Peak**

 **Warning: EXTREMELY OOC... but if you're reading the chapter do you really care?**

 **Description:** Non-Despair!AU What if Makoto was extremely (overly) caring of the wellbeing of all Hope's Peak students, including senpais, reserve course, and elementary, and they all cared for him back?

 **Note: The school is the V3 version and the 'old school' is the original.**

 **Inspired by: The Mother of Cloud Tower (WINX, by FunahoMisaki), Magix's Mother Dragon (WINX, by FunahoMisaki),** **Remnants of Hope** **(DR, by jheyjette), and King of Hope (DR, by Putain de Plagieur)**

 **.o0O0o.**

"Why you insufferable little-"

"Who the _fuck_ you calling little?!"

I sighed as this was _not_ the way I wanted to start my Saturday morning. I cleared my throat and the two froze in place. Actually the entire cafeteria, bar the staff who sighed in relief, froze to turn to me.

How they can somehow hear me over all their own racket is beyond me, but who am I to deny the ease of grabbing their attention.

"Byakuya, Fuyuhiko, please stop. I have a migraine and I'm a bit tired from all of yesterday, and I would like _one_ day where I don't have to hear people fighting, okay? You are to be the models of Hope's Peak, act your age.

"Fuyuhiko, you're the elder student hear, stop fighting and just pull rank." I said with a pointed look.

He scoffed with light pink dusting his face, "Tch, Yeah... sorry Makoto."

I nodded and turned towards the Ultimate Affluent Progeny, "And Byakuya, is _that_ Ultimate Heir behavior? Last I checked you were supposed to be the height of calm, collected, and distinguished, unless I am mistaken you looked ready to murder him."

"Hmph, as if that wannabe-" I shot a glare at the Gangster, "...Sorry" he mumbled.

Byakuya refused to look me in the eyes, "No... your not... Sorry Makoto."

I sighed, "Don't say sorry to me."

"What the- Makoto you cannot honestly expect me to apologize to-!"

I held my head in one hand and shot a burning glare at the taller heir. He piped down after that.

Afterwards Peko came to pull Fuyuhiko aside, but before leaving, "Um... Makoto... I have a kendo tournament tomorrow at noon... would you mind coming to watch?" Her face sported a red blush, but I smiled softly.

"That sounds nice, I'll come with you."

"YES!" She cheered but then shut her mouth quickly, coughing lightly, "I mean, uh, I will come get you at eleven so we have time to arrive."

"Nonsense, we can just meet up at the front of the school." I told her before walking over to Celeste, who was calmly sipping her milk tea.

"Good morning, Makoto," she greeted as she did every day. I don't know when this started happening, the days tended to get blurry with this throbbing migraine, but Celeste, the image of self dignity, got out of her seat to pull out a chair for me.

I smiled and nodded in thanks. "And to you as well, Celes." She smiled in return, "Honestly those two, you'd think after a year of attending the same school, they'd learn to at the very least tolerate the other by now."

She giggled and poured me a cup. "What can you say Makoto, you can take the dog out of the fight, but not the fight out of the dog."

"If only they were cats then." I retorted and the Gambler held up a hand to stiffle her giggles. At that moment, the Doujin Author came by.

He was holding a work he's mentioned he'd spent time on over the past month. "Greetings Master and Mistress!"

"Hello, Hifumi," You learn very quickly that it was easier to go along with Hifumi, or shut him down. Hard. Particularly when he did somethung you don't exactly like. Geez when did he start referring to me as Master? Kirumi from 79 was enough. "Did you need anything?"

He scratched his cheek. "Actually, I was wondering about your thoughts on the work I've done so far, I brought a copy to refresh your memory."

I took the copy and read the cover, 'DanganRonpa'. "I will have to read it another time, Hifumi, I have a migraine at the moment and would like to relax for the day, perhaps tomorrow?"

He nodded and pulled out a tray, "Ah, before I go. Here you go, Mistress Celestia, the gyoza you requested."

In a split second of weakness, Celes drooled a bit at the sight of the tray full of gyoza.

I chuckled and moved to wipe her face, "Careful, Gambler girl, wouldn't want to ruin your dress."

My words pulled her out of her gyoza filled daze and blushed heavily before taking a piece and calmly, though slightly faster than normal, ate a piece.

It wasn't long until the rest of the school years filed into the cafeteria, and if not here, which was admittably smaller than our old school's, then outside on the patio or public benches.

I was thankful for the now quiet cafeteria, though this did not seem to last as long as I had hoped as the troublemakers of 79, along with the rest of their class, entered.

"Come on Baka-matsu! Why don't you try thinking about the possibilities of my sleep inventions?! Humans spend on average eighth hours asleep, that's a third of the day they are doing nothing! Nothing! All that last time when we could be doing something productive."

"Hehehe, the stupid bitc-"

Without a word a sent a scolding look at the Supreme Leader, and he shuddered, he hastily scanned the room only to find me looking directly at him before making a mad dash to another table. I turned my gaze to the inventor as she did the same.

Afterwards the two approached and said their apologies. Akamatsu and her friend Shuichi walked up to is next.

Celestia was understandably annoyed that our morning kept getting interrupted. At least that's what I thought.

"Sorry about them, Makoto-senpai." The two offered and bowed before leaving.

However they were quickly replaced by Gonta and Kirumi.

"Good day, Master."

I sighed in resignation, "And you as well, Kirumi, did you need anything?"

She pulled out a pill case. "Yes, it is a bit confounded, but the Yakuza Ultimate, had asked the swordswoman to get the nurse, who then found the exact medical care you needed and sent the prescription to the pharmacist, who I passed by along with the confectioner. These are from the pharmacist, and these," she pulled out two lollipops, and I have no shame in admitting I was momentarily gazing at the candy, Ando made the _best_ candy hands down.

I took the offered items, "Thank you, was that all?"

"Just inquiring if you would like for me to make breakfast.

"There is no need, Kirumi," Celes addressed, with a somewhat heated look. Odd, usually she adores her presence, what with her dream of living in a castle with people to wait every hand and foot for. "Makoto is more than welcome to have any of my meal if he'd like."

I was stunned, Celes relieving her precious gyoza? "Thank you Celes, but I'd like something light."

She nodded, though in fairly certain the chopsticks in her hand bent ever so slightly.

Kirumi curtsied before moving to the kitchen.

"Gonta, and you?"

"Oh, uh... Gonta wanted to say hello, and Guinea waned to know if Makoto knew where Toko was so Gonta could return Kameko. Oh and to ask for another book on being gentleman." The large first year asked.

I nodded, "I am meeting with Toko after breakfast at nine with Junko and my sister."

"Eh? Gonta did not know Makoto had a sister here."

I laughed, "No, Gonta, she's still too young, not for another two years if she gets selected. Toko and her are friends. Komaru was a huge fan of her books, almost as much as her mangas, and she met her at a meet-n'-greet. They got along... mostly well, and have been friends ever since. She's just visiting for Toko since it's a long weekend and in her words 'can afford to slack off.'"

Celes giggled, "That does sound like your sister."

I laughed along, though my migraine returned momentarily, cutting it sort.

"Anyways, you're welcome to join me." I offered.

Kirumu returned later with a light risotto. I offered my thanks and with that the remaining students of 79 left me and Celeste in peace. I family ate in silence with Celeste, as I did every morn. Today seemed like it would be a tiring day, more so than usual.

 **o0O0o.**

 **Honestly, I really want to make this a Naegi x Celestia story.**

 **So I apologize for all who wanted a harem for Naegi.**

 **So basically this is a non-despair story with a motherly/fatherly Makoto.**

 **Probably one of those that is more one-shot compilation than actual story since there is no real "end."**

 **What do you say, wanna see more of this? Just tell me in a review or PM!**


	3. Lucky Analysis or Unfortunate Logician

**To the guest "reto" and their challenges. Unfortunately, I have not followed Naruto for a long time, and I have not seen Tokyo Ghoul.** **Also, your review may have been cut off as it said you had 3 challenges but listed only 2.**

 **If you'd like a specific scenario that kicks off a series- ex. instead of a Naruto crossover (which would be difficult for me), why not just an assassin!Naegi** **(something like "The Ultimate Assasin" by mafb)** **requesting he ends up as an orphan and is paired with Maki.**

 **It's not exactly what you requested, but it's similar. If just like to stick to as true detail I can, and I certainly cannot do those crossovers justice.**

 **This isn't a no, it's more of a probably not. If I ever get into the series enough, I may return to them, but for now, probably not.**

 **.o0O0o.**

 **Lucky Analysis - Hope**

 **or**

 **Unfortunate Logician - Despair**

 **Requested by BOTH Guestar and 1995hzq** (Actually, I'm not sure if it is two separate ones, they are practically identical)

 **Description:** Makoto was injured on his Worst Day Ever when that thief took off with the mailman's bike, it hit the can, crashing into Makoto. The injury landed a blow to his head and caused him to enter the hospital. Upon the injury being healed on the day he received the invitation letter, he suddenly gained an analytical prowess rivaling that of Junko's. With newfound intellect, can Makoto stop Junko?

 **Post-Description:** I loved the idea, but my mind tends to go to dark places when I'm pissed so I decided, why not do a hope AND a despair version? Seemed logical to me, on one hand, we have the still cinnamon bun Naegi, ever so optimistic. Then we have the one similar to the Naegi in "A Broken Act" where he _knows_ the world is a dull place, and instead _joins_ Junko (Though they don't know that as they hadn't met) This is a pilot chapter for both.

 **.o0O0o.**

"Kid! Kid!" A voice called out to me, shaking me actually. "Oh man, are you alright?"

My vision slowly came to me, blurry at first. I could barely make out the details of a man hovering over me.

"Oh man, that doesn't look so good." I made out of his tone. "Someone call the hospital! Don't worry kid, you'll be just fine... I hope."

My eyes shut as a fleeing thought lingered in my mind, Hope...?

 **.o0o.**

The next time I woke up, was to the sound of a consistent, rhythmic, if not annoying, beeping.

From the sound, and my body position, as well as an uncomfortable feeling, latched onto my arm I could deduce I was likely in a hospital bed.

My eyes finally adjusted to the light, and sure enough, I was.

However, I wasn't alone.

Scanning the room there was a vase with some flowers, a get well card, and... a teddy bear?

My arm was hooked up to an IV bag, and with my other hand I touched the bandages that wrapped around my head, slightly wet, and I'd guess had blood underneath.

I tried recalling what had happened.

The last thing I remember was that voice calling for help, specifically regarding me.

Considering I believe he was over me I had likely fallen, perhaps even split my head a bit, or at least did some considerable damage to it.

But _why_ was I on the ground? I tried to think more about it. Trying to trace back my steps and- The Thief.

I had gone out, heading home the long, scenic way, thinking it would be a good day. That was my first mistake as I passed by some classmates, and we ended up deciding who would get snacks from the local convenience store, I, unfortunately, lost our tournament of rock paper scissors.

It was my worst day ever, not only was it hot and I didn't want to do it, then again nobody did, but the bag had ripped open slightly after I had paid. Fortunately, only a can of pop fell out, so I decided one soda can was not worth the issues and thought of my plans for later that day, this day? What day was it?

Anyways, to make this long story short. It involved the can rolling to an old man, who drank half of it- the nerve of him, what kind of excuse is 'it rolled up to me, naturally, I drank it.' Do you drink any old bottle that just rolled in front of you?!

That caused a series of unfortunate events where he left his phone, in an attempt to return it, exposed a thief, became a hostage, ended up aiding the thief's escape momentarily before being led on the wildest goose chase in my life.

Funnily enough, the thief threatened me he would hate and despise me for my entire life for ruining his perfect plans. Seriously? That's the 'big threat?' Am I supposed to be upset or scared someone would hate a perfectly normal high school student? I mean at the very least he should have threatened my life, but to just hate me? Even I would blow that over!

But that brings me to the final event. As I jumped out of the bus to catch him, I bumped into a postman, actually _the_ man who was shaking me. Well, he had a motorcycle he used to deliver the mail, which the thief took off from.

Somehow, as though the universe wanted to both punish and redeem me, but couldn't decide which, a stroke of... something, whether it was luck or misfortune is up to debate, caused the cycle to run into a certain familiar can.

The fortune was that the cycle's crash, actually jerked the thief _into_ , yes _into_ an open police car's back doors.

The misfortune comes in what happened to the bike and mail. The bike was riding upwards the hill, upon crashing, it spun out of control without a rider, somehow it ran into me, hitting me somewhere. From the lack of all other injuries, I am just going to assume for my sanity it hit my head. How, I do not know, nor care to find out. I must have also hit the ground hard.

The last sight I had before fading the first time was that the cycle caused some sparks and shot up in flames, burnt paper embers lost to the wind.

And that brings us to here.

The only other person present in the room, was a girl in a middle school uniform, one whom I recognized as my imouto, Komaru.

She appears to be just resting at my bedside.

Now, armed with such information, I started to wonder what day it was.

Komaru leaves school an hour later than I do, but there is no nearby hospital within walking distance from where I was. Not if this was the same day at least.

This is an important detail as our parents do not get home for an hour after her. Now, if they had gotten my identification and contacted my parents, that'd be other news. However, I know I do not have any on me because I tried paying at the convenience store, but couldn't find my id card, so I had to pay in cash.

I can assume my classmates saw that, after all, they were a block away and were bound to be curious about the commotion going on.

Another thing to note was the day was Friday.

If this were the same day, somehow my friends knew, told the authorities, got my parents, and Komaru was here long enough to be tired.

No, if she was in her school outfit, it would only make sense for it to be a school day. Meaning he had been out, or unable to remember anything, for the past 48 hours at the least.

Soon enough, a woman in the hospital attire walked in. "Oh, Mr. Naegi, you are awake."

I nodded and was about to speak when I felt just how dry my throat was. She nodded understandably and brought over a cup of water. "I am not surprised you are dehydrated, you've been hooked up to that IV bag for the entire weekend, and then some."

So probably not Monday.

"Anyways, your parents were concerned for you, they spent the night," she motioned towards the chairs which had a blanket draped across them, and a spare pillow each, "and bought you some get-well stuff," she motioned to the already discovered items on the desk.

"You have quite the loving family, your sister hasn't left your side except for showers and a change of clothes at your house, and school. Poor girl has probably run herself ragged, hardly sleeps too. You've got one hell of a sister."

I smiled. "Y-ye-" I coughed, "yeah," I said much quieter. "How long?"

"Three days, honestly with that had injury," she pointed with her pen, "the nurses and I thought for the very least a week, so though you are 'up' we highly recommend you do not _get up_ at last until Friday, in another four and a half days, from there we would like to monitor you for another week to ensure everything is okay. Since you are up, how are you feeling?

"Any pain? Feel different in any way?"

I thought for a moment, I did just piece together how I probably ended up here, but then again, if I didn't get some form of amnesia, with how bad a day that was, I don't anyone would forget. "Other than the discomfort of the bandages and the tube in my arm?"

She laughed, "Unless you are never sarcastic, I'll take that as you being fine. Your sister fell asleep roughly half an hour ago, she'll probably be awake again in another half. I'll go get you something to eat."

With that out of the way, I turned to the table, before I noticed a piece of paper tucked behind the teddy bear. Naturally, my curiosity got the better off me and I pulled the parchment out to see what it was.

 _Congratulations_ **Makoto Naegi,**

 _We of Hope's Peak Academy are delighted to invite you to attend our school as a member of class_ **78** _as the Ultimate_ **Lucky Student**.

 _Classes begin in two weeks, just after the first quarter of public high school ends. We hope to see you at the opening ceremony._

 _Signed, Headmaster,_

 ** _Jin Kirigiri_**.

I couldn't help but chuckle. "Ultimate 'Lucky' Student? Sounds like some sick prank, after all, that happened to me. Then again, nobody ever said it was good luck."

I felt the bed soft ever so slightly and turned my head to the only possible reason for that.

Komaru was slowly getting up. She lifted her head before stretching her arms. At that moment, she turned to face me and I gave her a smile.

"Good evening, Komaru."

"Wha- huh? WAIT! YOU'RE AWAKE!"

I held up a finger to my lips, "Yes, I am, please quiet down, this is a hospital."

She lunged forward, holding onto me tightly, did she got stronger? No, it must be because I've been motionless for over two days. "I thought we lost you!"

I ribbed circles behind her back, "But you didn't."

"We could have, _I_ could have."

"But you didn't, I'm not going anywhere." literally, bed-bound for the rest of the week and possibly more. "I'm sorry for worrying you, I had a feeling Friday would have been one of my better days, I suppose stopping to see some friends was just not the right thing to do." I continued to rub her back, hoping to calm my sister down.

"Now, I heard you have been watching over me when you can, thank you."

She smiled, "That's what sisters are for, right?"

"Maybe, but still." I pulled the letter out again, "Also, look here."

I pulled out the letter for Komaru, she quickly scanned it, "Oh wow! ... Wait, two weeks, onii-san! That's next Monday, how are you supposed to go to Hope's Peak like this?!"

I smiled, "I'll just call a friend, don't worry too much okay? I'll definitely go."

"A friend? But how would they get you to Hope's Peak, only students and staff are allowed for the first school week so they can adjust?"

I smiled, "It helps that they are a student then, huh?"

 **.o0O0o.**

 **Yep, I read the reviews and thought, WOW! How can I _not_ write this? Doesn't mean it'll be a story, but it certainly has my interest and I will definitely try writing a followup chapter soon.**

 **FUN FACT: Makoto's deduction**

 **Canon Makoto- optimistic, but naive (until first trial at least)**

 **"A More Realistic Hope" Makoto- Observational, but doesn't exactly connect the dots unless they pertain to him, ex. his conversations with Ryoko about having a repetitive day due to how average he was.**

 **"A Broken Act" Makoto- A refined byproduct of him being an actor. Ex, he could predict how someone would react to an event, like being insulted (wave it off, blow up, cry, etc) but NOT trends, change in stocks, etc.**

 **"Lucky Analysis/Unfortunate Logician" Makoto- Somewhat of a sudden savant for logical thinking/reasoning. In Lucky Analysis he will be his usual optimistic self, in Unfortunate Logician, he'll pretty much be another Junko.**

 **What do you guys think? Hope or Despair?**


	4. Caretaker of Hope's Peak Ch2

**Caretaker of Hope's Peak Ch.2**

 **Description:** Non-Despair!AU What if Makoto was extremely (overly) caring for the wellbeing of all Hope's Peak students, including senpais, reserve course, and elementary, and they all cared for him back?

 **Note: School is from V3, and the 'Old School' is the original.**

 **Inspired by:** The Mother of Cloud Tower and Magix's Mother Dragon (Both by FunahoMisaki), Remnants of Hope (DR, by jheyjette), and King of Hope (DR, by Putain de Plagieur)

 **Naegi x Celeste, because my story and I love her character.**

 **Note for future chapters: Future chapters will be in the THIRD PERSON because I want to go into the thoughts of the cast**

 **.o0O0o.**

"Are you sure you want to tag along, Celeste?" I asked the gothic gambler as we left the cafeteria to head to the casino, our research lab with Fuyuhiko and Komaeda.

She smiled softly at me, "I am absolutely certain, Makoto dear."

"Alright then, we'll just do a bit of research while we wait then, we still have another half hour before meeting Gonta and heading to the library."

"Oh nonsense, it's the weekend and you already admitted you would like to rest." Celeste chastised me.

I held my hands in surrender, "Okay, Okay, I get it, I am not allowed to work today. How was your research yesterday?"

"Oh, you know... Kaito came over again."

I sighed, "I don't know what to do about him, honestly, I am glad we are able to earn school currency by doing research, which of course allows us to buy things from the store, or our own tokens, but with Kaito's gambling addiction, and his incredible talent to have horrendous luck..."

Celeste giggled, "It seems he's taken after his senpais, just not a good combination of talents."

"My luck isn't that bad... 40% of the time..." I tried to defend, I'll leave how well I did up to you.

"Naegi, you have unbelievably good luck when it comes to almost every serious occasion, but when a simple bet or gamble comes along, or even game of chance, you tend to crumble like a cookie. Need I remind you of the egg roulette last year?"

I blanched, "I think I am good." I stated as we entered the casino.

We walked over to the bar, with her slipping behind the counter. The bar tripled as a bar for eating and drinking (non-alcoholic beverages, of course, it is a school campus and sanctioned building), the prize redemption zone, and lastly Celes' domain, 1 on 1 card games.

She slid out a pack of cards "Care to try your hand at Blackjack?"

I rolled my eyes, "After just discussing my lackluster ability to muddle my luck on trivial matters? I don't think so."

Celes giggled again before putting the pack away, switching for a can of pop. "Here, your favorite, on me."

I smiled, "Ever the generous one."

"So... Makoto dear, how _was_ this week?" Celeste asked.

I fought back a shudder.

 _Quick memory_

 **Monday**

"I don't care if your 'gang' wants to go out riding, Mondo! You made a bet _and promised_ Chihiro you would study for this test so that Chihiro would come with the rest of us next weekend when your crew is in the area."

"Hanamura I swear if you spike the drinks I will have Kimura ban you from the kit- DON'T YOU DARE ACT LIKE A KICKED PUPPY RIGHT NOW!"

"Kokichi, for the _last time NO!_ If I hear one more vulgar word about Miu from you, you will be wishing I gave you detention... OF COURSE, I CAN I AM YOUR INSTRUCTOR UNTIL THE HEADMASTER FINDS A REPLACEMENT!"

"Gundham if these are rabbit droppi- wait a second... Gundham, I am going to count to three and if I turn around and your _bear_ is here- I DON'T CARE THAT HE IS YOUR LEVEL 110 BRUISER TANK YOU KNOW HE ISN'T ALLOWED INSIDE THE SCHOOL BUILDING!"

"WOULD YOU TWO STOP?! Natsume! If you keep acting like this I will get your brother, and Sato is this the person Mahiru befriended?!"

"Gonta, I know you love showing people your friends, but some people are really, _really_ afraid of bugs. You can't just expect them to change suddenly and just show them a paludarium for your fire ants."

"I know, I know, Hifumi, it's alright. Look, I know your favorite character died but wouldn't that be a good idea for you? Fox the injustice the original creators have done to you and their fans."

 **Tuesday**

"Fuyuhiko... for the last time, I am _not_ going to your Yakuza meeting... no, I am not going to marry your sister."

"No! You need rest this is the third time that Yukizone-sensei has called me to wake you up _today._ You are either going to go to the nurse's office _without your handheld_ , or you are going to promise to go straight to your dorm room and also sleep, Chiaki."

"Not now Shou, we can catch up later. I know you know that Toko is upset, now, can I talk to her at least, you know your memories don't transfer over and- Oh hey Toko! I know, Togami is being a jerk. Again. But that doesn't mean you can drown in sorrows, look just come to my room after dinner and we can talk, okay?"

"Oh for the love of, Kaito! Quit slacking off on your oen exercises! Or I could call Nidai to personally- good."

"Akane Owari... *Insert heavy glare here* no _that_ for a week if you do not pass this test."

"No excuses! Yasuhiro Hagakure if you even think of drinking tonight of all nights I will call your mother... She gave it to me when she visited last year, something about you spending a million yen on a _fake crystal ball._ "

"Haah... Jataro, please don't paint on the school walls... and no, you are supposed to ask for permission _before_ you paint not _after._ "

 **Wednesday**

"Junko... what am I ever going to do with you? Stop antagonizing Mukuro and- No, I will not join you and your friends' new fashioned 'despair' designer line... What even _is_ a Monokuma styled suit?... I am _not_ putting that on."

"Kazuichi we need to talk about your infatuation with miss Nevermind... Firstly, if you make her cry they will never find your body. Second, if you are that adamant about it you need to at least clean up a bit. Don't change who you are, and I know some people think uniforms are sexy, but something tells me a Princess of her stature does not find the neon yellow jumpsuit and oil stain combo the most... flattering, of appearances."

"No, Angie, I don't think Atua particularly wants my blood at the moment."

"I can't listen to your latest piece, Kaede, I am a bit busy at the moment, sorry."

"IF YOU THINK YOUR PRESTIGIOUS TITLE IS GOING TO SAVE YOU BYAKUYA TOGAMI YOU HAVE ANOTHER THING COMING!"

 **Thursday**

"... Miu... do I even _want_ to know why you are in my room? _Or_ what _that_ thing does?"

"Can I ask just how you managed to rope me into this situation Kyoko? I certainly didn't expect my Thursday afternoon wrapped up in another of your crime cases."

"OH FOR CRYING OUT LOUD! IBUKI STOP DRAGGING SAYAKA INTO YOUR CONCERTS! She and I had plans to help Kaede with her recital on Friday! What do you mean Tsumugi said- _Tsumugi is not your instructor!_ "

"Tsumugi must you enable Ibuki's radical desires for her dream of a punk-centric concert? I know you mean well, and Ibuki does make stellar music, as is her talent... but Sayaka is the Ultimate Pop Sensation, _not_ a _steampunk_ sensation. I think Chiaki wouldn't mind dressing up as some of your characters if you ask her though."

"Peko... why are you, Nidai, Akane, Asahina, Sakura, Mukuro, Gonta, Maki, _and_ Ryoma in this ridiculous tournament? And why are you all climbing the Ultimate Botanists' Flower?! What do you mean you cannot tell me?! Peko Pekoyama you get down here this instant!"

 **Friday**

"Seiko, you really should get some rest... I know that you need to finish your project but you have another two weeks to perfect it... okay just one more mixt- WAIT, DON'T MIX THO-!"

 _Memories over_

And that was why I had a migraine. Saeko _really_ needed the weekend off. Glad I convinced her... just not the way I intended to. That woman works herself into the ground, I swear.

But honestly, I was surprised I still had a voice after all that yelling.

Which reminds me... I need to find a proper detention assignment for Kokichi.

"Can I just say eventful and leave it at that?" I said with a wave of my hand.

Celeste giggled, "I suppose so, you seemed Peru deep in thought, I wish I knew."

"Maybe next time." A soft buzz in my pocket took my attention.

Taking the offending object, the alarm on my e-handbook, I sighed. "Well, time to head over to the library, care to join?"

"I believe I already made that clear." Celeste answered back.

I shrugged, "Yeah... but it's polite to offer."

"Ever the gentleman," and off we went to meet Gonta.

 **.o0O0o.**

 **Also, pretty much everyone bar Celestia, is going to be vying for his attention, like children trying to impress or not upset their parents.**

 **I just really wanted to write a second chapter**.

 **The next time I write for this idea, I have a fun situation in mind.**


	5. The Ultimate Hunt

**To the guest, "xoxohaha."**

 **Short Answer: I can try to write one, but I doubt it'll be good, I may not post because of that reason. For longer answer read AN at the end of the chapter.**

 **To all requests, particularly made by guests- see AN at the end of the chapter so I can shed some light on** **a clarification.**

 **.o0O0o.**

 **The Ultimate Hunt**

 **Details: Fifteen, fourteen, thirteen,** the remnants were seen. **Twelve, eleven, ten,** we were hunted, once again. **Nine, eight, seven,** a hellish reality, abandoned by heaven. **Six, five, four,** none were safe, the rich or the poor. **Three, two, one,** nowhere to go, nowhere to run.

 **Inspired by:** DanganRonpa V3 scenario turned reality

 **Notes:** A Despair!AU, where instead of the killing game, it was the Ultimate Hunt. For this chapter, they are canon characters under different code names.

 **.o0O0o.**

 **? Pov**

My lungs hurt, I was out of breath, my legs felt like they were about to fall off. But I couldn't stop. I didn't have a choice.

 _"Run, child, run."_ That haunting voice that echoed hollowly in my ear as I chased the sun around the globe.

How long had it been since we were safe?

How long will it be till we will be safe again?

These questions floated around my head, around all our heads.

"Run idiot! Run for your damn life!" A voice screamed to me. But it wasn't necessary.

We were of what remained. We were supposed to be the best, a shining beacon for all to witness, a model to look at, to strive to become.

And everything changed on the day _they_ were supposed to arrive.

We were once sixteen, and then we lost two. What happened? The hunt began.

The fourteen that were left, turned to two groups of seven, not by choice.

The seven with me turned to five, and this time, those didn't survive.

Soon five became three, lost to the wind.

Then three became two, broken apart by a cruel destiny.

We were all that was left of our group.

This wasn't a sick game, this wasn't some stupid joke. This was our damn _fucking_ reality.

"They're closing in!" I screamed. Their footsteps slammed on the wet asphalt.

" _Ksssk!_ " She hissed, "Over there!" We barreled toward that direction, we could only hope this wasn't a dead end.

 **Pov**

"Hey... I think we are safe, for now, at least," the girl said as she let the blinds snap back into place. Her hair flowed down her back as she moved to sit beside the remnants of our ragtag class. "So, who'd we manage to... be with?"

"We lost two, we don't know where they are, fortunately, the Code managed to hide and caught up with us."

She scanned the room and found the person mentioned. "I see..."

I sighed and felt my shoulders relax against the cold and unforgiving stone wall. It was riddled with chinks and holes, what from? I wasn't sure I wanted to know. "What's the status of our rations?"

"Enough to last three days, a week if we can avoid moving." A third voice answered. They pushed their glasses up, "we know that isn't an option."

I nodded, "they'll find us. They always do."

"W-when can we move?" Stuttered a new addition to the conversation.

"Ideally? We rest for the night. Moving now, we won't know the next time we can rest." Answered the first girl.

Nodding along, I added, "Agreed, as much as moving now would be beneficial, it would do nothing if we were to collapse on the way."

A sigh of relief was shared across the group.

"Tomorrow," I continued, "we plan. No scouting, no risks. Observe for any signs of the Hunters, but under _no_ circumstances, is anyone to even open an access point. Stick to windows, holes too small to enter, anything that is already present.

"We will make a course of action and try to reach Towa City, from there."

"Are you insane?! There is no way they'd allow people inside! They are one of the last lights of Japan, taking any risks in is suicide." Glasses spoke.

I nodded, "It's our only hope. Where would you turn to? Future Foundation? After what happened last month?"

They bowed their head. Nobody liked being reminded of Chance, the first to go. Did she make it? Was she even alive?

Everyone hated her last words, as our impromptu leader she forced the decision on us, made me their new leader, and all I've done was split the group, and lose two later.

The only bright side was she was the only one lost. The downside? How the hell were we supposed to do anything without her?

Some leader I turned out to be.

 **? Pov**

"Shit! Hunters!" My second yelled.

Not long after were the sounds of footsteps. Rocks smacking the pavement, and the sounds of absolute chaos, a symphony from hell.

I cursed under my breath, "Get Punk! Tell her we have to move!"

"Already on Bitch!" A voice yelled from down the hall, "Oi, Nebula, we gotta go!"

A new voice responded in satisfaction.

That was when Stalker showed up, "They're coming from the east, south, and west. The north is a dead end."

I swore. When did this happen? First, we were all at an airport, then this insanity began. A forced alliance and forced compliance, not an easy combination.

"Oi, TZ, what did you find!" It was a demand, not a question.

"Find sewer stain, Class can run inside."

"Can we how it after entering?!"

"Dammit, Hunters, ETA 2 minutes!"

I demonstrated my colorful vocabulary to the group when Punk showed up, "I got a rig to cover up or exit, it ain't perfect, but it'll buy us time to run. If we can find a split junction, I can get one of my devices to make it impossible to follow us through it."

"One minute, if we don't move we are dead!"

"DAMMIT! Punk I want that device up yesterday! TZ Get the damn lid up, Nebula, Stalker, with me, we are getting everyone! Myst, help with Punk! GO!"

Everyone bolted to their work. We didn't have a second to spare.

 **? Pov**

"Run. Run, as fast as you can." A slow, melodic voice echoed in the nearly vacant room. "The hope for the future? Don't make me laugh.

"Wheres the _fun_ in despair, if they lost who they are? This, _this_ is far more entertaining!"

A mad cackle filled the air.

"Watch, world, as the hope of the world is brought to the brink of despair, watch, as they suffer the inevitable and oh so cruel fate they've been given. Watch as they reach in desperation.

"Watch as they all, witness the beauty of Despair, AHAHAHHHAHAHAHAHAHAHahahahahahaha~."

 **.o00o.**

 **Notes:** So for this pilot chapter, I have their names as references, in future chapters, it won't be like this, all characters are canon, there are no OCs.

The plot is basically a Post-Despair-Apocalyptic world and DanganRonpa across the three classes. Each chapter we will delve into a character, who survives? Who dies? Will they even live? Who knows (Cause even I don't)

 **.o0O0o.**

 **INFORMATION ABOUT REQUESTS:**

 **1.** Crossover requests are UNLIKELY to be accepted, simply because I am not that diverse with my fandoms. I don't want to make a crossover when I have no knowledge of the other series, I wouldn't be able to do it justice. You can still request, but be aware it's not likely.

 **2.** I'd really appreciate if you guys could provide details/summary you've come up with so I don't take a shot in the dark. (ex. Instead of just a pairing, give a scenario that kicks it off, or a series of what if questions for me to try to figure out what to do.)

 **3.** If it isn't apparent, I'm kinda partial to Makoto being the main character. I WILL try to write others (Kaede and Hinata in particular, though maybe Celeste, Sonia, Shuichi, etc), but again, it helps to give a description because I am partial to some characters, and absolutely loathe others (Byakuya and Koichi in particular)


	6. Caretaker of Hope's Peak Ch3

**Caretaker of Hope's Peak Ch.3**

 **Description:** See previous chapters.

 **Notes for the chapter:** Reminder, all CoHP chapters are now in the third person.

 **.o0O0o.**

Celeste and Makoto walked out of their research lab arm in hand. The two were walking peacefully, uninterrupted, towards the new Main Building that has been their school for the past few months.

"How has your group's research come along?" The luckster asked the pale girl at his side.

Her pupils moved to the corner of her eye as she recalled their progress, "Fairly well, I would like to assume. Working with Hiro has been... interesting, to say the least. As for Byakuya, it becomes a bit troubling considering his demands. So far it has been decided to be a battle between myself and Byakuya, my natural talent as a luck-based risked taker, against Byakuya's trained knowledge. Hiro has been making predictions and handing them off to a third party, Chihiro.

"So far we have done stock trading, where nothing major happens in either of our stock, but we have also done minor gambles, and yet again about even, as the case is with odds. Hiro's predictions have been accurate as his claims, though it is improving ever so slightly."

The Ultimate Gambler finished thoughtfully, acknowledging her skill, as well as her partners for their assignment. As always, she is completely fine with failing a bet, there is no use in fighting about a lost cause.

Well, that's wonderful!" Makoto cheered, "Ah, there's Gonta, oh and he has Kameko with him. I do hope he has some counteragent for his scent."

The duo walked up to the large underclassman and greeted the giant. "Are you ready, Gonta?"

"Un, Gonta has brought Kameko and books for Toko," the teen replied.

As a group of three, they turned right to head down the stairs, past Class 79's classroom, to the library.

Upon entering the room of knowledge, they spotted the Writer Girl and Fashionist duo at a table with a whiteboard of ideas. Junko was wearing her usual outfit, but her hair was in an updo and wore red-rimmed glasses with a clipboard as she wrote down various words on the whiteboard.

Toko, on the other hand, had stacks upon stacks of literature surrounding her usual appearance. Her hair a bit frazzled. However, it was nothing out of the ordinary for the Ultimate Author.

The three made their way but was stopped by Mahiru, who was in the corner blocked by the large door.

"Makoto!" The photographer called, "I was... wondering if you could spend time with me and Hiyoko later today?"

The Gambler and Luckster paused, before gesturing for Gonta to go ahead and speak to Toko.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, Mahiru, but today is not a good day," Makoto apologized, "Firstly there's this meeting with my research partners, you remember the assignment, don't you? Then Peko is picking us up to watch her kendo tournament. Afterward, I have to see Kokichi and Miu for their detention for what they did to Ki-bo. Oh, then there's the Elementary student's the council wanted me to speak to, something about Jataro painting the walls, again."

As the lost grew the photographer's shoulders continued to drop. She had really wished to spend time with the Luckster, though it appears he was indeed, terribly busy.

"O-oh... I see," it would be a lie not to say she wasn't disappointed.

"However," he interjected, "tomorrow I am completely free. Would after breakfast be fine with you two?"

"Absolutely!" She said without hesitation. "That sounds great, I'll go tell Hiyoko!"

With that, the redhead sped off out of the library.

Celeste sighed and relieved Makoto's arm. "Honestly, Makoto, dear, you need to stop making so many promises." Makoto made the move to say something, but the gothic put her hand up and looked at him with a serious expression, "I _understand_ that you wish to see to everyone's needs, honestly I regret electing you as class representative if you planned on burning yourself out. You need to rest."

"I will be resting, Celeste, you do not need to worry about me." He retorted calmly with a smile.

However, her expression morphed into a glare, she pointed angrily at the boy, "That right there, is precisely the type of talk I am referring to."

Makoto frowned, "There is nothing wrong with wanting to help people."

"I am fully aware of that, dear, but you _need_ rest. Not physical rest, but mental rest too. You hardly have a moment for your mind to be silent. You worry about the research, even though it's months away, about Peko's tournament, 79's troublemaker's, then Jataro?!

"By the time we finish your meeting, we'll be on a ride to see Peko, and since we are unaware how long that may last, that means you may have to either think of a detention on the ride or even during the tournament. After dealing with them you need to _see_ Jataro. You know they are half an hour away from campus _by car_.

"Now, dear, I know that everyone wishes to see you, and you willfully elect to appease them, but please get rest tomorrow. You have already promised Mahiru for Hiyoko, but you need to rest." Celeste said, adamant that Makoto does not run himself into the ground. "This week alone has been very taxing, I do not even want to know how long you have slept for. Honestly, I think last night was your longest in a while, and that was because you were unconscious!"

The Luckster sighed, "I guess... I have been a bit sluggish lately... Okay. Celeste, I promise after I meet Mahiru and Hiyoko, I will head back to our research facility, is that fine by you?" He said with a soft smile.

She gave a sly grin back, "That's probably the best I can get out of you, so yes, this is fine. I do hope you planned on me tagging along and ensuring you wouldn't go back on your promise."

"Never!" Makoto hastily replied, "But... I doubt I could stop you if you did."

A tap on his shoulder alerted him to the presence behind him.

Gonta had, on one hand, a large stack of books. "Makoto-senpai, Junko-senpai and Toko-senpai asked me to get you."

He looked behind the giant of a man and nodded, "I-"

"Oh no, _I'll_ get the door," Celeste interrupted, " _you'll_ be heading over to your group, here Gonta let me help." Celeste made way to the door to hold it open, before shooting Makoto a look that said 'defy me and you will regret it.'

Without a word, the Lucky Student walked over to the table.

"Makoto! Glad that you can join us!" Junko said in mock cheer, "Okay, so far Toko and I have come across a few variations of what to do.

"The first idea is a novelization of our days, which would fulfill Toko's for receiving practice. For us, we would need a deeper understanding as to explain how and why we choose to do what we do on those days. Afterall, hardly anything, even randomness, isn't unconsciously planned."

"Oh that sounds nice, and good morning to the both of you. How are you doing Toko, everything okay right? Byakuya not giving you any trouble has he? I did speak to him about his behavior. Again." The 'for the thirteenth time this week' was unheard by the others.

The bookworm shook her head, "I'm fine Makoto, honestly, I am."

"Good to hear, now before we move on to the second plan, Junko, what did you mean by that last part?" Makoto asked. At this point, Celeste had walked back, "Oh, I hope you two don't mind, Celeste wished to join us."

The duo shook their heads, but their hands tightened around their clipboard and books. Not hard to guess who was who.

"Sure!" Junko quickly scribbled something on her clipboard, "Okay, if I asked you to pick a number, any number of your choosing, between 1 and 10, what would you pick?All of you, oh but say it when I count to three? Okay, one... two... three!"

"Seven/Seven/Nine"

Toko and Makoto had selected seven, whereas Celeste went for a unique answer.

Junko showed the three her clipboard, 'At least one of you will pick 7.'

She pushed up her glasses, where she got them nobody knew, "Let me explain, given that exact question, choosing a number from one to ten, almost half, about 45% of people, will pick seven, but why?

"It's actually simple. Hardly anyone would pick one or ten because, well, they don't _seem_ random. They are at the ends of your choices.

"You also don't want to pick an even number, because they are even they don't seem chaotic enough to be a random number.

"You also don't want to pick five because that's a bit boring, it's right in the middle.

"You probably want a prime number so nine is out, leaving you with three and seven. Well, you don't pick three because it's a bit small and uninteresting.

"So all you have left is seven. Unconsciously you had weeded out those kinds of information. The ends are out, so are evens, five is in the middle, nine is way too close to the end and three is just too low. All you have left is seven." Junko explained.

"So... why did you pick nine, Celeste?" Toko asked a bit curious. The other two followed suit as they agreed.

The gambler gave her staple grin, "Why, for the exact reasons she had just explained. I'm willfully familiar with odds and probability, so I knew when she gave the countdown to intentionally ignore my instincts to call or seven."

"So you would have picked it top, but because of the countdown...?" he trailed off.

"Correct, the first number that came to mind was seven and only because I, for one, knew what she was after, and two knew what the process was, that I chose something else."

The others nodded, understanding as it was her talent. Odds and probabilities always seemed to be in her favor. Except when Makoto is directly involved, but that is another story.

"Well, besides that, our other idea is we take a collective risk, which would satisfy yours for improvement, after all, luck requires some risk of failure, and create another novel, completely fictional, in a world of fashion, meaning my expertise is required, and Toko's skills to be sharpened," Junko explained her next proposition.

Toko nodded and turned to the others, "T-this one is mostly for my comfort, I-I'm much more used-d to fictional works. It's also a s-subject I don't cross into, fashion, that is..."

Celeste interrupted this time. "Pardon me for interrupting, but I hardly see where Makoto is a part of this plan. Yes, it is a risk, but other than that he doesn't play any real role. It sounds more like it's Junko's story with Toko's expertise, and what does that make Makoto's effort? Submitting it and 'risking' how popular or not it gets? That hardly seems fair to you two, and I doubt it would pass for our instructors."

For the next few hours, ideas were tossed back and forth.

One involved turning Makoto and Toko into fashion models, where Makoto tries to make it big, and Toko documents the occasion.

Almost every idea revolved around some sort of fashion statement and Toko's talent documenting it. It was just incredibly tricky to find one where Makoto's 'luck' was truly in use.

Eventually, they decided to stick to the vague idea of Junko creating a new fashion trend, led by the three. Makoto taking the eye of the public, hence taking the risk of flipping or flopping the trend, and Toko recording it all.

As they were trying to hash out the details, a knock on the library door alerted the four.

Makoto walked up to answer, though it was strange why anyone would knock, it wasn't even locked, Toko still had the key, and it can only be locked from the outside, but can be unlocked from either side as to avoid accidentally locking someone in.

"Hello?" Makoto opened but saw a flush-faced swordswoman at the door, "Ah! Peko, is it time already?" He made a quick effort to check his phone and noticed that it was nearly noon.

"Y-yes," she stuttered before coughing into her fist. "I mean, yes, it is. Fuyuhiko has already got his family car ready for us, are you aware of where it is?"

The luckster shook his head, "I don't recall anything."

"Ah, well... it's at your classmate's family dojo, who graciously allowed for the tournament to be held there."

 _'Ah, this must be what Sakura was talking about last week about visiting her family dojo for a special occasion. I had thought it was a reunion, not a tournament.'_ Makoto thought to himself. He gently smiled at her, "Well, I certainly will be rooting for you, will Fuyuhiko be coming along."

"N-no, I mean, he would, but he's serving detention about an hour in with Yukizone-sensei," Peko reminded.

Celeste walked up to the two and held onto Makoto's arms, "I hope you don't mind, Peko, but I will be coming with Makoto, is that okay?"

Peko's eye twitched, but Makoto was momentarily distracted when Celeste latched onto him.

It was as though there was some hidden conversation with their eyes.

 _'Back the hell off, goth.'_ Peko mentally hissed. _'He's supposed to spend time with_ me!' She made a move to reach for her sheathed bokken.

Celeste seemed to respond in kind, _'I'm sorry, did you want_ my _Makoto, dear's undivided attention? Not on your life. You wouldn't want to make him upset that you fought one of his precious classmates, would you?'_ Peko, seemingly understanding what was being conveyed, reluctantly stopped taxing for her blade.

"Well... shall we go then?" Peko said with a forced smile. She had really wanted to impress him without anyone else nearby.

 **.o0O0o.**

 **That's this chapter.**

 **The whole random number from 1-10 is real. I used this from "Random Numbers - Numberphile" because I do this myself. If you were to ask me that question I would say seven, and then immediately hate myself because it's not random.**

 **Anyway, next update for Caretaker won't be for a while, but it'll be Peko's tournament and probably some other things.**


	7. Different Starts: A Bad Romance Story

**Different Starts: A Bad Romance Story**

 **Description: (See Different Starts for more details)** "... So this is just one tacky love story then?" "Not _everything_ has to be a bad love story." "That wasn't a no."

 **Inspired by:** "Along Came a Spider" (Overwatch fanfic by ShingetsuMoon) "He had no idea" (Naruto fanfic- either version by xXHaneliXx)

 **Different Starts** is a "tag" to symbolize that Makoto meets one character far earlier than canon, and they play a huge role in the story. EX, "a More Realistic Hope" has Monaca, "A Broken Act" has Junko.

 **Notes:** If it isn't clear I do not write happy-go **-lucky** Makoto Naegi... anyways this one is also a genderbend, because why not.

 **.o0O0o.**

Once upon a time... huh?

I'll admit to being an introvert, a horrible one at making friends at that. But nowhere does being an introvert mean that I desired isolation.

I wanted friends. Desperately.

And then... I met someone I would call my equal, someone who needed just as much attention, needed friends our age, needed social contact.

 _And we hated each other's guts_

It is actually a funny story... a story that began, 'Once upon a time...'

 **.o0o.**

The air was frigid, the streets aligned with seasonal decor.

However, the coffee shop I frequented, was unusually quiet. I was alone.

It was me, my coffee, the barista, and the belongings of a stranger who had left them. Perhaps they were in a hurry or had decided they weren't useful. It was just a small notebook and pen.

My curiosity eventually took over, I bounded over to the seemingly simple notebook.

Written on the cover of the compound notebook, were the words **"Of Teardrops and Fantasies"** in an elegant font. However, that was all there was to the cover, it was a pure black notebook with just those four words on the cover.

At this point, I looked into it and was amazed by the writing. Incredibly neat, and a myriad of notes, ideas, brief concepts, and so much more.

They must have forgotten this. For me, it was a treasure trove of material. It was-

"Hey, Makoto-chan, you shouldn't be snoopin' on other people's stuff."

The bubbly barista called over teasingly.

I raised a brow and asked back, "Don't you have a counter to run? Besides, do tou even know who this belongs to?"

"Not a clue, girl," she answered back, "Been here since I started my shift two hours ago. Other than you, four others came in, a couple, a businessman in a rush, and my coworker who forgot his cell."

I rolled my eyes, "So let me be curious, I'll leave it here."

For the next hour, I sipped on my Iced coffee- yes I like iced coffee even in the dead of winter, sue me- as I read through the notes.

It was very clearly an idea book for a romance story.

However... the concepts were all cut and dry, the ideas never explored or explained. It was as though they had a dozen dots, and no strict connection, not even intentional blanks.

For the average reader, they seemed all unique, not a thread of connection.

But I was not your average reader.

I pulled out my sticky notes, which I usually used for annotating the book I was reading that I had to do a report on, but I felt the need to at least leave suggestions.

So I commented on almost everything. Anything that I saw even the hint of a connection I wrote it down.

Jotting down where the character struggled, where they could develop plot or characters when a mystery cleared up or a problem was added.

By the end, an hour had gone by, and my set of stickies were now only half of what it was before.

I decided to leave a personal note.

 ** _"I am sorry for reading this, but after I saw the first few pages I just couldn't stop. I noticed you tended to create ideas but never really finalized them. Creating point A and point Z but never figuring points B to Y between them._**

 ** _I'm incredibly sorry if you seem offended by my notes._**

 ** _A non-E Mouse"_**

After signing, and realizing my coffee was gone, I grabbed my backpack of materials.

"Leaving Makoto-chan?"

"Yeah, I should be going, kaa-san wanted us all to be home for lunch."

"Come back tomorrow?" She asked.

"Tomorrow... Sunday, yeah that'll be fine, what time is your shift?"

"Same as always, about ten-ish. If I get here on time." She answered cheekily.

I rolled my eyes, "I'll be here quarter past."

"Alright, see you around!"

As I left that corner coffee shop, my mind couldn't help but wonder who it originally belonged to.

 **.o0o.**

It was so different back then. It was so different before the eighth year.

Before she moved. Before she left me. Before she... no, before _we_ changed.

Before we met, we made peace with the seemingly depressing fact we were both alone. When we met we butted heads more than anything. When we split, we thought we'd still have this awkward dynamic of creating the world's best...

But when we met face to face again...

 ** _Everything_** ** _changed._**

 **.o0O0o.**

 **Yep... This is another sort of flashforward looking on a flashback, but still starting just after the flashback story. Confused? Me too. I hope you enjoyed xD.**


	8. Last Hope

**Last Hope**

 **Description:** Due to recent raise in feelings of despair in teenagers leading to suicidal and homicidal actions, the country of Japan declared Despair an infectious disease, causing those afflicted to be sent to hospitals. Those that go through treatment are never the same.

 **Inspired by:** 1\. _The Program_ by Suzanne Young. 2. a real life event in my community that's caused some despair.

 **Note:** About inspiration #2- September 2019, my community lost a beautiful and innocent soul, a light to all and a hand reached out to help anyone. All because of a jealous, possessive man. It shall forever be a regret of mine, that I never got to know her or even try to be her friend.

 **Tags: Despair-Au** , **Celestia x Makoto,**

 **.o0O0o.**

Hope's Peak Academy, once it was the forefront of intelligence and innovation. They had called us the vanguards of the future, those who pioneered the latest in any and everything.

We would find what was new, bring back what was old, reinvent the wheel, only stronger, better, more versatile.

And then, The Tragedy happened.

 **.o0o.**

Not much is known about it, but those at Hope's Peak are prisoners in their own school, or rather their own home.

"Hey there, Makoto," A voice greeted me.

I turned to face my classmate. With a soft nod, I greeted, "Junko."

She sat down beside me, staring into the "lush garden" where a single tree sprouted into the hallway of the first floor.

"Hows Mukuro?" I asked, not looking at her.

Junko shifted at my side, "..."

"Still the same?"

She bawled her fists, "I just don't get it... why her? How could she have... have fallen?"

I leaned back, "I don't know."

Junko leaned onto me, not in search of romance, but because we share a mutual bond.

It was just last year when both she and I lost our sisters.

Both Mukuro and my own Komaru committed suicide, they had succumbed to despair.

And nothing about this world felt the same.

 **.o0O0o.**

 **First, no this is not Makoto x Junko, I have other plans for this story. And by that I mean none at all. And by that I mean, this idea is pretty much the gist of it.**


End file.
